


Once More, Cyborg.

by Local_Hypno_Fruit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Cyborgs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Messy, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit
Summary: He had failed. Again, Cyborg's activation held no memory access. Their servos couldn't process the memories he had burned into memory chips, and only malfunctioned upon attempts.Cyborg's pained expression stained Aloe's thoughts, causing tears to swell in his eyes as he attempted to rid his mind of it. Even so, the scientist couldn't resist the flood of tragedy.
Kudos: 14





	Once More, Cyborg.

**Author's Note:**

> Aloe = Sad  
> JellyCo = Comfort  
> Hotel = Trivago

Frantically combing through piece after piece of his blueprints, the spiky-haired scientist struggled to hold a steady breathing pattern. He had failed. Again, Cyborg's activation held no memory access. Their servos couldn't process the memories he had burned into memory chips, and only malfunctioned upon attempts. 

Cyborg's pained expression stained Aloe's thoughts, causing tears to swell in his eyes as he attempted to rid his mind of it. Even so, the scientist couldn't resist the flood of tragedy. 

The electric spark to wake them up again and again burnt their cookie bits, needing replaced each and every time it was attempted. Already Cyborg no longer had a layer of exposed skin anywhere... All of it was covered by sheets of flexible metallics. He could see the pain of being burnt, the fear of confusion due to lacking memories, all of it crashed down upon him. 

Frustration overtook his emotions, and he slammed his hand upon the table of papers and various other literary items- A small pile of books toppling over and onto the filthy lab floor as Aloe leaned over the plateau of papers, holding his head and began to sob.  
Aloe felt hopeless. Utterly useless. He'd come so far, only for it all to crash down upon him and show how pointless all of his efforts truly were. 

Quietly, a soft whirring of a floating machine entered the room. Whatever had arrived approached Aloe's depressive form, flying circles overhead in a manner to get his attention. Sniffling, the scientist looked up. His face was red and beginning to get coated with the fluid both he and the machine knew to be tears. 

"JellyCo Cube..." The researcher murmured, to which the little machine flew around him once more before nearly dive-bombing into Aloe's chest. It sent him a few steps back, but he didn't seem to mind. 

"What brings you here, little creation of mine? A-aren't you supposed to be with Hero?" The sound of an ascending virtual chirp gave affirmation that, yes, it was supposed to be with the caramel savior. "Then why are you...?" The lab-coated fellow didn't finish his sentence, as the little machine nuzzled against his chest. Aloe embraced this, holding the little one close, and beginning to tear up once more. "My... My first success story..." 

Of course, JellyCo was seen as Hero's pet, built by the heroic one himself, but that wasn't the case. Before the Ions, the little cube was his pride and joy. Even now... The cube still bares so much importance to him. Laughing in a desperate attempt to find light, the scientist held the creation of his close, refusing to let go. The pet did nothing to resist, and only purred as time droned forward. 

Eventually, Aloe loosened his grip, and gently set JellyCo on his mess of a desk that was before him. The little cube obviously took flight right after, doing circles once more as the scientist found himself smiling. It was weak, it could shatter at any given moment, but... It was all he had. 

"One more chance... Perhaps that's all they need..." He mumbled, hands idly collecting the papers strewn about the table. "One more time... One more time... Let's roll once more today, shall we Cy?"


End file.
